


We Are Who We Are, Not Just by Circumstance, but by Influence

by vinterDrage (DreamingofDragon)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Disney Multiverse, Drabble, Elsa (Disney)-centric, Gen, Metaphorical References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingofDragon/pseuds/vinterDrage
Summary: A case of loving, more accepting, and determined parent.A time where views differ, perspectives far more widen, beliefs diverse.A sister who is just as devoted, dedicated, beloved.





	1. The Opening

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. All Disney characters © Disney & respective fandom. Settings, plot, occasional OCs and storyline ©2019 me. All rights reserved.

I could recall moments, some like it was yesterday, some are but fuzzy blurs.

 

But I what I remembered always, is that she is _precious_.

 

This is about me, about me and her. About _us_.

 

* * *

 

**We Are Who We Are, Not Just by Circumstance, but by Influence**

 

**\- Winter Drake and Summer Bird -**

 

_A retelling, recollecting, recalling_

_Dedicated to my Precious One_

 

* * *

 

\------

\----

\---

\--

-

 

 

We are who we are, not just by circumstances in life, but because of those around us.

 

The circumstance might vary, but sometimes there are little things that remains. Essential, core. They are the foundation of _who we are_.

 

The constant in this wintery life, is that summer will always be the hue that compliments.

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _Sister_
> 
>  
> 
> Plays games with you, when she does not have the hobby.
> 
> Listens to the same songs together, even if some each do not care for.
> 
> Watches the same things together, then immediately went into discussion with the same heated fervor.
> 
> Doing arts together, even when her passion has long died out.
> 
> Talks about different topic, yet manages to be on the same page.
> 
>  
> 
> Thicker than familial blood,
> 
> Stronger than comrade bond,
> 
> Deeper than lover affection,
> 
>  
> 
> The best of the best
> 
> One of the only
> 
>  
> 
> My dearest sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm Ryuu.
> 
> It's been a long while since I do literature art.
> 
> So here's the thing, I'm down in the deep deep end of this fandom. I mean, if you are here, you are probably here for the same reason.
> 
>  
> 
> The Sisters
> 
>  
> 
> Or not.
> 
> This story is going to be very different from what you usually read, there might be more guess work and subtle reference than ever actual plot or scene played out. The timeline will be jumpy, out of loop, and I encourage people to figure out a chronological order of things happening. If you want to bother with that is, is a fairly daunting task really.
> 
> and fair warning... This work might never finish.
> 
> see if you could figure out the why for that. Is pretty simple.
> 
> \-------  
> Next chapter will be up shortly, since this Prologue is way too damn short


	2. Winter Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what's so special about her? What makes her different?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta. All Disney characters © Disney & respective fandom. Settings, plot, occasional OCs and storyline ©2019 me. All rights reserved.

They knew she’s not like the others, different, special.

But they are open minded, and she’s determined to do the best by her daughter.

Ah, but is daughters now.

Anna always knows. Is part of her life.

 

====!===

 

Laughter fills the living room.

“Come on big sis!” She runs before you, shrieking with glee and joy.

“Wait up Anna!” A big smile on your face, the two of you slide around on icicle covered floor.

“Faster faster!” She almost tripped.

“Slow down Anna!” You widen your eyes, watching as she moved too fast, and rammed her head right into the front of the sofa.

“ANNA!”

 

You can never remember what happened after that, must be the haze, that you are sure.

But you remember the hospital, Anna on the bed, doctor and nurses and your parents rushing about. Panic in the air, panic in your lung.

And Anna lies on the bed, motionless.

 

You never liked the hospital, probably loathe it after that.

 

But your parent didn’t blame you, they scold you, and was upset, but kids will be kids and be clumsy and plays in chaos and recklessness.

 

Anna came out mostly unscathed, save for a faint scar on the head. You should have felt the guilt, but all you felt is overwhelming relieve that she is okay, she’s _okay_.

 

You two played in safer ways then. Tamer, less exciting.

 

But that’s okay, you still have her.

 

====*===

 

“You should bring her to a specialist.” Your favorite third grade teacher says. She is a kind one, she doesn’t call you names or push you away from group activities, and she always spends a little time after school to help you out. Oh, and the candies!

 

Your mother is skeptical, her baby is fine, there is nothing wrong with her.

 

But she had inkling of an idea. She suspected the random wetness on the walls and shelves were not leaks, the wet carpet and flooring with puddle aren’t spills, and the barely turned on AC certainly is not because breezeless summer day.

 

Your mother had always been a busy one, being a CEO is not a easy job.

But she heed the kind teacher’s word, and got the family an answer.

 

“She’s a Maghkinesis.”

 

A what?

 

“A person with abnormal powers. They are really rare, average to about one in a thousand or so. Apparently harder to find in female too.”

 

The parents tries to get more information, and data are matching.

They’ve seen her build a intricate tower with nothing but toothpick and popsicle stick.

They know she’s always a little too shy. Not without lack of trying from her part.

They heard her talk little, but then too much.

They always try to talk her out of wringing her hands together, thinking it a nervous habit. But it never really went away.

 

Maybe it never will.

 

The parents are lost, they don’t know what to do.

 

But Anna doesn’t care, her big sister is just fine the way she is, is ok if she needs to be taken care of, Anna will do it!

 

_You never did say it out loud how much you appreciated her, how grateful you are to have her by your side all those early years._

 

The mother and father decide to stay strong, decide to be accepting.

 

_Is how you came to have a semblance of control, how you manage to turn your power into something beautiful._

 

After all, some years down the line, people says that it’s a good thing you had the right upbringing, that is luck the family stuck like this.

 

It could have end up destructive--a frozen heart, jagged-as-ice personality, and violent-chill catastrophe.

 

But you grew up as their special Snowflake, _her_ Snowflake.

 

You are better because of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The compliment chapter "Summer Bird" will be out immediately after this, obvious cause they have to be together.


	3. Summer Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's the precious Snowflake to the family, but _she_ 's the precious Sunshine to her.

There is unrest in the government, everyone is nervous.

They say they are closing the custom gate, they say it shall not be open, that they will prioritize protecting the legal citizen.

 

The mother is pregnant.

She envisioned a scene she once saw from a movie.

_The heavy door closes, family separated, father and daughter, brothers and sisters, husband and wife. Forever separated, citizen of different society._

The mother felt a surge of fear.

 _We have to get through, they need to be born in the same nation. They need to stay_ **_together_ **.

 

And somehow, perhaps because someone is watching up there, or pure personal luck, the family of three and one makes it through the custom.

Is like everyone simply turned a blind eye to the very obviously pregnant woman.

 

But there are more obstacles on the road.

The mother is having a dystocia, and the oxygen mask is on.

The child and the mother might not make it.

The body passed out, the soul is out, as a observer, a silent sentinel. Even indisposed, the mother knows she cannot give up, she need to do it, for her family. She can do nothing but cheer on from the ethereal plane. Ask for the doctor to hurry, urge the baby to be out already.

 

The birds outside—why are there so many birds? Is like a whole jungle of the avian specie is there to send off this one, into a new life.

 

Later when the father retells the event of the day, he said that the whole room is filled with sounds of chirping and bird call. Fowl of all shapes and sizes covered the windows, it was rather eerie.

 

But it wasn’t, it became a good sign, became the celebration of the culture of the feathered ones.

 

And at the height of summer, three and a half years from the last coldest winter, another is born to the family, now of four.

 

Every time you heard the retelling of this story, you felt a sense of respect, and a good amount of gratitude towards the one that you call mother.

 

For she brought your most Precious One to this world, together with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this brings in our dearest Anna to the picture. The story will "pick up" from here. And I will quickly lost track because all the prompts have no rhyme or reason to orders, ugh.


	4. Pride

You tended to feel a sense of pride.

 

Not of your people skills, oh no, however much of your politeness and smiles people may think  _ friendly _ . Pfft, yeah right. Or your lack of social tact, or poor conversation partner. Why do people insist on chatting with you? You can’t find heads or tails on where the conversation is going, or the  _ jokes _ . Ugh, what’s humorous about them?! Some of your closer people call you too serious, too literal. You just can’t help it! There’s nothing to be prideful about that.

 

But perhaps you are a bit egotistical. Then again, dragons are proud creatures. You defend your point of view when the situation calls for it. You do get overboard and too aggressive in arguing for your ideas. Intellectually, you understand that no one has to accept your opinion, but your emotion was never much yours to control. 

 

You tended to feel overtly insulted as well if someone so much as to wrongly interpret your art whenever you do have an objective in them. Though, artists do have to have a dash of pride, and a hint of self-assuredness. Can’t forget the crazy, artist gotta be a bit crazy to at least qualify.

 

Then again, you really shouldn’t need to get so mad whenever someone so much as to call your dragon a  _ goat _ or  _ unicorn _ . 

 

Really?! Are these fools blind?

 

“Elsa, not everyone sees things the way you do.” Your mother seems almost tired to have to use the same reprimandation again.

 

You understand the sentiment in your  _ head _ , but then your  _ heart  _ cannot follow through. Is not like nobody knows what dragons are! Then again, not everyone cares to know enough about dragons, or anything else not relating to them for that matter.

 

But oh,  _ Anna  _ always understands.

 

Anna did say she is proud of your art.

But you? You are always proud of her accomplishment.

 

“Your sister is really smart.”

Of course, winning competition left and right is nothing. Whether in writing or leadership, she has it in  _ spades _ . She did win a nationwide writing contest during her high school years. 

 

“She planned all these? That’s amazing!” 

Her leadership skills are not just for show. Clumsy or not in private, she knows how to be  _ organized _ . She planned all kinds of tours and trips. You’ve managed to get to study abroad  _ with her _ which was  _ because of her _ and her amazing ability to plan ahead. From helping you get into the program, figuring out weekend plan, train ride and timeline between your and her school, to whom to visit during the entirety of the program, to where to go on those days you two can freely spend with each other, to how you will get to meet up with her once your program finally finishes.

You did miss your bus and had to wait for a whole hour to get to the next one. Almost caused everyone mental breakdown too. Your aunt called police, your mom constantly on video call, your sister trying to sort things out from where you are  _ supposed _ to be at. 

It was all good in the end. You got on to another one, there was a coffee shop to keep you in and give you internet access, and then you finally got on the bus, then the boat, then to  _ her _ .

 

She didn’t stop. Finding out the living arrangement when the trip takes you two to another continent, keeping you calm while routing the way to places, contacting relatives who will take care of you while over there, getting the gifts and the proper etiquette while temporarily living with them, then finally leaving, getting souvenirs for people back home, and getting onto the plane that heads home. 

 

_ Um, wow _ . You are a little ashamed, she did kinda got the whole trip figured out.

 

You would always be great with technologies and fiddling with machineries. Softwares and computer? No problem. Woods and metals, furniture and crafting? Give them all to you. But things like these? Managing, scheduling, dealing with people? 

“She will be a good leader.”

Yup, of course she will. She IS already.

 

“Your sister is a beauty eh?”

 

What?! 

 

Your hackle rises, ready to defend Anna’s virtue. 

There is no doubt about her allure and charm, and adorableness, but she demands  _ respect _ ! You felt a snarl on your lips.

 

You know she’s actually lacking in confidence, you know how hard she works for her appeal.

You know you probably are biased. Really, really biased. 

 

But you still always feel that pride for her.

You just couldn’t help but feel proud of her. Whatever she does, however she is.

 

After all, nothing can rival the beauty that is her warm, caring heart.


	5. Housemate

You kept looking for something from others. Some kind of quality, personality quirks, characteristic traits.

 

Ah, like  _ her _ .

 

You recently gained a housemate. You brought her out to do some grocery shopping. You’d attempt at being casual, chatting, being friendly, joking. You’ve learned to integrate “normal” human interaction into your mask of politeness and friendliness. Anna would be proud.

 

Going down the aisles, you try to interact with her, pointing at this and that, jest about food choices and item on the shelves, you are good at laughing on the outside now. But there’s always this voice in the back of your head. It’s wrong, it’s not right, it doesn’t feel right, it’s not her.

 

You feel bad, but you feel worse because your happiness is for  _ Anna _ . Always for  _ her _ .

 

Is it wrong to feel this way? Is not fair to strangers and people who might just want to be friends?

 

You use to want to get closer to people, wishing for classmates to let you in on their inside joke, join their circle of fun. Ah, what a greedy creature, now that you are able to do it easier, you wanted more. Or less? Is your standard too high? Is your guideline too strict?

  
  


The drive back to the living place--not home, never home, is a quiet one, almost silent. It tends to be that way, no matter how many genres or different languages of songs you put up, no one ever reacts, no one sing along. Anna always does, or even if she doesn’t know the song, she listens to your singing, you just know she does.

 

What are you trying to do? Find her replacement?

 

Perish the thought.

 

Putting on the anime you two have been watching, is not the same either. You still enjoy the anime, and sure, the housemate can agree and understand some of your views, but there is no clear reaction, there’s no back and forth, there’s no easily heated discussion being made. There’s no heartstring tucked, nothing entertaining or fun. You’d try to sit closer, craving physical contact, yet you were the one to first pull away soon after.

 

The right setting, all the wrong people, the wrong feeling.

 

Sigh, why are you still trying to do this?

 

Anna’s  _ special _ , the  **one and only** .

  
  
  
  
  



	6. <<My Promise to You>>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of jump to first POV.

I will stay here, waiting, and be your resting perch.

 

I will be patient, and welcome you with open arms, when you come back from your wild adventure.

 

I will be ready, catching your tired body, soothe the ache and pain you suffered along your path of wander.

 

You shall have my trust, my respect, my _love_.

 

So I will be your unmoving castle, your last stop, your _home_.

 

And I will always send you off with a smile, with a steady gaze, letting you go--to have your **freedom**.

 

 

_\- Fly, my Midsummer Nightingale, I will be the anchor in your Dream -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by the Chinese version song of "The Wind Rises", Wu Qingfeng's cover.  
> [Youtube Link here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sW6qfAmen-M)  
> (Someone's interpret/translated the song if anyone cares for it--[Highlighted Comment](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vc65m_T2eUA&lc=UgwsUiMxfI5TZbeaX594AaABAg))
> 
> I was reading about the story of it, and hearing the song, looking through the meaning, I just...
> 
> pretend this song is from Anna's POV, cause there's no better way for me to describe that song.


	7. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs and music, expression of passion, sentiment, love.

You both love music in your life. She's always at the forefront, grabbing new songs left and right, and you at the back, catching whatever she might toss your way.

Even after she no longer listens to those songs herself,

You end up loving what she loves, loved, and gets emotional in her place.

 

“I don’t like it, he sounds a little weak. That other one has a much richer voice.”

You glared at your mother sideways, indignation in your gut. You have decent musical sense, and other times you _might_ have possibly agree with the sentiment.

 

But this artist is your Anna’s favorite. Or maybe was? 

 

You felt a prickle of bitter cold that does not belong to your ice.

You aren’t quite sure what your sister’s favorite music might be now.

 

Either way, subconsciously, subjectively, you felt the need to defend for this artist, for _her_ artist.

(Then this artist becomes **your** favorite.)

 

You don’t actively seek out new songs, but whatever and whenever Anna gave you new ones, You always toss in those ones into your music library immediately.

_I will just delete the ones I don’t like._

You ends up keeping most of them.

Even the ones you don’t care for, you grew to tolerate them, liking them. Because they are a connection to your beloved sister.

 

Love songs? Well, you certainly turned their nature and twist their meanings to your needs, not like anyone made you feel what you feel for her. Whenever you listen to these songs, the main characters in the lyrics tend to change to you and her.

Maybe the two of you are lovers in a past life, or past lives? It is a running gag in the family.

Ah, but it's not just romantic ones. Those of childhood, those in reminiscence of a simpler time, songs about graduation and separation, songs of friendship, songs about _family_.

 

There are other songs that are kept for sentimental reasons, because of her.

 

You used to get annoyed at this one song. The first time you heard it was because Anna was trying to find the perfect version of the song to get. The repeating first few notes drove you nuts, but of course, you stayed in the room, is where she’s at.

Now you hear this song, there’s no longer that frustration accompanying the first verse. Instead, fondness and nostalgia is all you can feel. Plus a sense of deep longing.

You wouldn’t mind that again, sitting in the same space, an arm away, where she plays the same song over and over again. 

 

Then there is this song that still to this day, you probably wouldn’t pick it up. It certainly is not your usual musical taste. But you have it, you listen to it from time to time, because she along with her class, gifted this song, present it to your class with a dance. A graduation present on the party night. 

 

Ah, what a adorable class. Anna is your most adorable Summer bird though. Always.

 

 

There are other songs that simply belongs to the two of you, the _“us”_. For she had dedicated it to you personally on your birthday. Made a special music video and all! It never fails to make you melts into a pile of slush.

 

                                  GreeeeN - kiseki/miracle

 

 

 

 

 

> _I’ll love you more tomorrow than today_
> 
> _These overflowing emotions won’t stop_
> 
> _Right now even though I love you so much_
> 
> _I can’t put it into words_
> 
>  
> 
> _The days you’ve given me accumulate_
> 
> _The days that have passed, the paths we walked together_
> 
> _Whether our meeting was coincidence_
> 
> _Or fate, just the fact that I met you_
> 
> _Is a miracle_
> 
>  
> 
> _We walk close together_
> 
> _Making our eternal love tangible_
> 
> _I want to always be smiling by your side_
> 
> _“Thank you” and, ah, “I love you”_
> 
> _Just aren’t enough, just at least let me say_
> 
> _I’m happy_
> 
>  
> 
> _Just having your right hand_
> 
> _Softly wrapped up_
> 
> _In my left hand_
> 
> _Made me feel your love_
> 
>  
> 
> _We found the little happinesses in each day_
> 
> _In the slow path we walked_
> 
> _Our meeting is just one small thing_
> 
> _In a big world, but just the fact that we met_
> 
> _Is a miracle_
> 
>  
> 
> _Even on days when nothing goes well_
> 
> _Just being together cheers me up_
> 
> _Bravado and loneliness fade away_
> 
> _When I’m with you, lala, I can be myself_
> 
> _Just stay with me forever_
> 
> _My beloved_
> 
>  
> 
> _When we fooled around on the way home_
> 
> _That was one of our precious days, too_
> 
> _And when I finally got up the courage to tell you how I felt_
> 
> _The expression on your face was one I’d never seen before_
> 
> _There was a pause, and then you nodded_
> 
> _Our hearts are filled with love_
> 
> _We’re still on our journey_
> 
> _Towards the future that will hopefully continue_
> 
> _For dozens of years_
> 
>  
> 
> _Even if we lose sight_
> 
> _Of tomorrow_
> 
>  
> 
> _We walk close together_
> 
> _Making our eternal love tangible_
> 
> _I want to always be smiling by your side_
> 
> _“Thank you” and, ah, “I love you”_
> 
> _Just aren’t enough, just at least let me say_
> 
> _I’m happy_
> 
>  
> 
> _Even on days when nothing goes well_
> 
> _Just being together cheers me up_
> 
> _Our happiness and sadness is all shared_
> 
> _Because you're here I can keep going_
> 
> _Just stay with me forever_
> 
> _My beloved_
> 
> _Until the final second_
> 
>  
> 
> _I’ll be smiling more tomorrow than today_
> 
> _Just being with you makes me feel that way_
> 
> _Ten of years, hundreds of years, thousands of years_
> 
> _Let's surpass time, I love you_
> 
>   
>   

My Anna, my dearest **Miracle**.

I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from [Jpopasia](https://www.jpopasia.com/greeeen/lyrics/4900/a-domo-ohisashiburi-desu/kiseki-%E3%82%AD%E3%82%BB%E3%82%AD/) (click for link)


End file.
